Garnek
Proszę nie ruszać, w trakcie edycji: Garnek jest strukturą, która pozwala graczowi na zmieszanie czterech rodzajów składników, w formie przepisu na jedzenie. Po około 40 sekundach gotowania, powstaje nowe danie. Wszystkie garnki mogą być gromadzone w ekwipunku, do czterdziestu sztuk. Przeterminowane jedzenie użyte w garnku, obniży trwałość powstałego danie. Jak długo nie zbierzemy jedzenia z garnka, tak długo nie znacznie gnić. __TOC__ Wykonanie Plik:Recipe.png Zastosowanie Garnek posiada cztery miejsca, które mogą zostać wypełnione poprzez umieszczenie w nich składnika, w dowolnym wolnym miejscu. Tylko jeden składnik może być umieszczony w wolnej przestrzeni. Składniki Rzeczami, które mogą być użyte jako składniki są surowe lub ugotowane owoce, wliczając Jagody, surowe Mandragory, wszystkie surowe lub gotowane mięsa, mięso z potwora, kąsek, oraz Ryba, Żabie Nogi, dodatkowo Miód, Skrzydła motyla. Jedynie Płatek, Zgnilizna, Jajo Wysokiego Ptaka, Nasiona nie mogą być dodane do garnka. Przepisy różnicują warzywa i owoce (Kukurydze, Marchewke, Dynie , Bakłażana , Granata , Duriana, Smoczy owoc) Rezultat Rezultat gotowania w garnku jest zależny od tego co do niego włożymy. Na przykład do wykonania Mięsny Gulasz potrzebne jest kilka kawałów mięsa. Podobnie, przepis wymagający określonych składników, na przykład Smocze ciasto nigdy nie powstanie z mięsa. Garnek wymaga czterech składników, jednak istnieją również przepisy, które mogą zostać wykonane z mniej niż czterem skąłdnikami. Ostatnie miejsce może zostać wypełnione dowolnym składnikiem, który w połączeniu z pozostałymi nie stworzy innego przepisu. Na przykład Mięsny Gulasz może być wykonany z jednego kąska. Pozostałe składniki mogą być to 3 kolejne kąski lub 3 masła. Dodanie na przykład patyków powoduje powstanie szaszłyka. Wartości mięs Niektóre przepisy, podobnie jak większość potraw rzeczy, wymaga odpowiedniej mięsności. Różne mięsa mają różny poziom mięsności. * 1: * 0.5: Całkowita mięsność, to suma wszystkich mięsności mięs. Na przykład, upieczone mięso ma 1, mięso+udko indycze ma 1.5, a kąsek+kąsek+kąsek dają 1.5. Oznacza to, że szynka w miodzie (która wymaga >1.5 mięsności) może być ugotowana z 2 mięs (=2) lub 1 kąska i 2 udek indyczych (=2.0), ale nie z 1 mięsa (=1) lub 3 udek indyczych (=1.5). Jagody Jagody liczą się jak połowa owocu. Oznacza to, że kiedy przepis wymaga owocu, musimy dać 2 razy jagody. Babeczka z motyla Warzywa; Wartości: 25 zdrowia i 37.5 głodu; Czas gotowania: 80 sekund; *Wymaga: *Wymaga: Plik:Butterflymuffin.png Kanapka z Żabą Mięso: Wartości: 25 zdrowia i 37.5 głodu; Czas gotowania: 80 sekund *Wymaga: Wyklucza: *Wymaga: Plik:Froggy.png Stuffed Eggplant Vegetable; Base values: 5 health and 37.5 hunger; Cook time: 80 sec; Importance: 1; Perish: 18 days *Requires: (note: Eggplant itself also counts as 1/2 Vegetables needed) *Requires: 2 x Fishsticks Meat; Base values: 50 health and 37.5 hunger; Cook time: 80 sec; Importance: 10; Perish: 14 days *Requires: -or- *Requires: Honey Nuggets Meat; Base values: 25 health and 75 hunger; Cook time: 80 sec; Importance: 2; Perish: 18 days *Requires: *Requires: ≤1.5 worth of Honey Ham Meat; Base values: 75 health and 75 hunger, bonus 0.5; Cook time: 80 sec; Importance: 2; Perish: 18 days *Requires: *Requires: >1.5 worth of Dragonpie Vegetable; Base values: 50 health and 75 hunger; Cook time: 80 sec; Importance: 1; Perish: 18 days *Requires: -or- *Excludes: Kabobs Meat; Base values: 5 health and 37.5 hunger; Cook time: 80 sec; Importance: 5; Perish: 18 days *Requires: *Requires: Mandrake Soup Vegetable; Base values: 100 health and 150 hunger; Cook time: 120 sec; Importance: 10; Perish: 6 days *Requires: (uncooked only) Bacon and Eggs Meat; Base values: 75 health and 75 hunger; Cook time: 80 sec; Importance: 10; Perish: 24 days *Requires: -or- *Requires: >1 worth of *Excludes: Meatballs Meat; Base values: 25 health and 62.5 hunger; Cook time: 30 sec; Importance: -1; Perish: 14 days *Requires ≥0.5 and ≤2.5: Meaty Stew Meat; Base values: 25 health and 150 hunger; Cook time: 80 sec; Importance: 0; Perish: 18 days *Requires: ≥3 worth of Pierogi Meat; Base values: 50 health and 37.5 hunger; Cook time: 40 sec; Importance: 5; Perish: 24 days *Requires: -or- *Requires: *Requires: Turkey Dinner Meat; Base values: 25 health and 37.5 hunger; Cook time: 120 sec; Importance: 10; Perish: 6 days *Requires: 2 x (uncooked only) *Requires: *Requires: -or- Ratatouille Vegetable; Base values: 25 health and 25 hunger; Cook time: 40 sec; Importance: 0; Perish: 18 days *Requires: Fist Full of Jam Vegetable; Base values: 25 health and 37.5 hunger; Cook time: 20 sec; Importance: 0; Perish: 18 days *Requires: *Excludes: Fruit Medley Vegetable; Base values: 75 health and 25 hunger; Cook time: 20 sec; Importance: 0; Perish: 6 days *Requires: *Excludes: Fish Tacos Meat; Base values: 50 health and 37.5 hunger; Cook time: 20 sec; Importance: 10; Perish: 6 days *Requires: -or- *Requires: -or- Waffles Vegetable; Base values: 75 health and 37.5 hunger; Cook time: 20 sec; Importance: 10; Perish: 6 days *Requires: *Requires: -or- *Requires: -or- Monster Lasagna Meat; Base values: -1 health and 37.5 hunger; Cook time: 20 sec; Importance: 10; Perish: 12 days *Requires: at least 2 of any -or- -or- -or- Wet Goop Vegetable No requirements, results from any invalid combination. Trivia *Some recipes give fewer hunger points than the ingredients. External Links * Don't Starve Food Guide Kategoria:Przedmioty